Evaluate efficacy of FOCMA vaccine for protection of SPF kittens against feline leukemia virus-induced disease. Determine the immunosuppressive properties of FeLV virion polypeptides. Determine autogenous immunity of cats to various FeLV virion antigens and FOCMA. Conduct immunologic surveillance of humans exposed to feline oncornavirus.